Party up!
by Iced Unicorn
Summary: Ele odiava o natal. Depois de conhecê-la, passou a odiar ainda mais ० SasuSaku ० FELIZ NATAL!


**x** Naruto não pertence...ou vocês acham que o Kishimoto escreve fanfics em português?

**x **Obrigada Ruki-chan por betar minha fic :3

**x **Só para vocês não se confundirem: o que está entre parenteses, em negrito e com aspas são os pensamentos...ok?

**Party Up!**

**(**Comemore!**)**

_'Why don't you party up?'_

**xx**

Os Preparativos

Ah, como odiava o mês de dezembro. Na verdade odiava quase todos os meses do ano devido às diversas datas comemorativas. Porém, para ele nenhuma era pior do que o natal.

Ele nem ao menos sabia por que comemorava aquilo estando no Japão. Bom, na verdade sabia sim. Era tudo culpa de seu melhor amigo e sócio, Uzumaki Naruto, um loiro barulhento que não desperdiçava a chance de dar seu toque ocidental na Konoha's Company. Afinal, alguém seria capaz de acreditar que um japonês loiro de olhos azuis não tinha um pé no ocidente?

De qualquer forma, lá estava ele, sentado em seu escritório com a habitual carranca esperando pela organizadora de festas. Como era o nome dela mesmo? Haruno sei-lá-o-que?

-Senhor Uchiha! – chamou sua secretária enquanto batia na porta – a senhora...

-SENHORITA! – gritou uma voz estridente vinda da sala de espera.

-Me desculpe...a SENHORITA Haruno Sakura está aqui!

-Obrigado. Mande-a entrar.

-Com licença, com licença... – disse uma mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa ("_Será que ela também tem um pé no ocidente? Se bem que não me lembro de já ter ouvido falar de cabelos dessa cor por lá._..") e olhos verdes enquanto empurrava a secretária para o lado e adentrava a sala - Haruno Sakura, organizadora de festas ao seu dispor! – e estendeu a mão, a qual o moreno rapidamente apertou.

-Uchiha Sasuke, prazer. Então, nós queremos contratar a senhora...

-SENHORITA! E vocês querem me contratar para organizar a festa de natal da empresa, eu sei. O seu sócio já me informou. É uma pena que ele não esteja aqui hoje.

-Ótimo! – respondeu o Uchiha, carrancudo. Mais do que odiava o natal, ele odiava ser interrompido – Gostaria de beber algo enquanto acertamos os detalhes da festa?

-Claro! Um chocolate quente com muito açúcar seria ótimo! – respondeu a mulher, sorrindo enquanto se acomodava na cadeira em frente à mesa do Sasuke.

-Hum...o chocolate quente por sim só já é bastante doce, não? - perguntou o moreno. Mais do que odiava o natal e ser interrompido, ele odiava coisas doces.

-HÁ! Isso é verdade...porém eu adoro coisas doces! Quanto mais doce melhor, não acha? – perguntou Sakura, sorrindo novamente.

-Sim, é claro.("_Não mesmo_!") Karin! – chamou Sasuke pelo telefone – Pare de trocar mensagens com o seu namorado – sim, eu sei que você está fazendo isso – e traga um café amargo e um chocolate quente com muito açúcar até a minha sala.

-Continuando... – falou a Haruno, visivelmente empolgada – Eu estava pensando em começar pelo hall de entrada...um grande papai-noel logo na porta faria dessa empresa a sensação do natal! Poderíamos colocar um coral lá também, para que cada cliente que entrasse no prédio no dia de natal ouvisse uma bela canção. Eu adoro aquela que fala sobre árvores natalinas... – e ela se empolgava mais a cada palavra, enquanto ele ficava cada vez mais emburrado ("_Quem ela pensa que é afinal? A droga da organizadora de festas? Ah, ela é mesmo_...") - E, falando em árvores, gostaria de colocar uma enorme e bem enfeitada na sua sala e na do senhor Uzumaki! Além disso, é claro que vocês recepcionariam seus convidados na noite da festa usando belas fantasias de papai-noel!

-NÃO! – bradou Sasuke, socando sua mesa com força e ficando em pé.

-Como assim não? – emburrou-se Sakura, levantando-se e encarando-o embora fosse pelo menos trinta centímetros mais baixa que ele.

-Eu NÃO colocarei um papai-noel na entrada da empresa, eu NÃO contratarei uma droga de um coral natalino, eu NÃO permitirei a entrada de nada que seja verde na minha sala...

-Poderia ser uma árvore branca, daquelas que parecem estar cobertas de nev... – interrompeu a Haruno.

-...ou branco ou de qualquer outra cor, e eu definitivamente NÃO usarei uma fantasia ridícula de um velho ridículo que distribui presentes por aí! – terminou o homem, a face já vermelha de irritação.

-Ótimo! Pois então eu tratarei desses assuntos com o senhor Uzumaki, que é MUITO mais gentil, MUITO mais esperto e MUITO mais bonito ("_Ok, essa última foi mentira_!") que o senhor! - irritou-se a organizadora – Humph! – e jogou seus papéis na cara do moreno, saindo da sala e batendo a porta em seguida.

Mais do que odiava o natal, mais do que odiava ser interrompido e mais do que odiava coisas doces, ele definitivamente odiava aquela mulher.

-Senhor Uchiha! – falou Karin, entrando na sala enquanto carregava com dificuldades uma bandeja com duas xícaras – Aqui está o seu...

-Deixe isso aí! – ordenou, enquanto expulsava a secretária da sala.

-Mulher irritante...extremamente irritante! – reclamava em voz alta ao mesmo tempo em que tomava um gole de seu...

-Chocolate quente??? Merda! – disse por fim, jogando o líquido doce em um vaso de cacto.

A Véspera

Só voltou a vê-la no dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de natal. Ela havia desistido de enfeitar sua sala ou fazê-lo vestir uma fantasia vermelha – mas lá estava o coral na entrada do prédio quando ele chegou para trabalhar logo pela manhã.

-Isso, assim mesmo! Você aí de trás, tente fazer uma voz mais grave no refrão da música. – dizia ela, aparentemente tentando organizar o coral – Mas oras...o que temos aqui? – disse assim que notou o Uchiha chegando – Se não é um dos donos dessa maravilhosa empresa!

-Bom dia! – falou carrancudo.

-Com certeza é um ótimo dia! E então pessoal, vamos cantar uma música para ele?

Antes que pudesse se refugiar em algum lugar a prova de som, o coral começou a cantar ("_Eles chamam isso de cantar_?").

-'Nós lhe desejamos um feliz natal...' – bradava o coral, enquanto a Haruno cantava aos berros que lhe desejava um péssimo natal – 'E um feliz ano novo!'

-'E um péssimo ano novo!' - berrou Sakura, finalizando a canção – E então senhor Uchiha, gostou?

-Adorei! – respondeu ele entre dentes, segurando-se para não esganar o pescoço da mulher ("_E que belo pescoço_!").

-Sério? Então vamos cantar de novo gente! – anunciou vitoriosa, encarando o homem com um sorriso cínico – Um, dois, três...'Nós lhe desejamos um...'

Ele correu para dentro, encontrando por sorte um elevador lhe esperando.

-Sasuke! Olá! – cumprimentou alguém enquanto o elevador subia para o vigésimo andar.

-Naruto!? Olá. Vejo que resolveu acordar cedo pra variar! – respondeu, afrouxando o nó da gravata.

-Sim! Eu não queria perder nada no dia da nossa festa de natal! Essa organizadora é ótima, não?

Vendo que o amigo não estava sendo irônico, o Uchiha apenas concordou com a cabeça. Apesar de ser frio e arrogante, nem ele gostava de estragar a alegria alheia logo pela manhã. Ao contrário de certa organizadora de festas.

-A idéia do coral na entrada foi ótima! Você não acha, Sasuke?

-Claro. Ótima. – concordou novamente, procurando não encarar o amigo.

-É uma pena o fato de você ter estado muito ocupado para falar com ela no outro dia... – falou Naruto, suspirando.

-O que você disse? – perguntou o Uchiha, surpreso.

-No primeiro dia em que veio aqui falar sobre a festa ela me ligou e disse que infelizmente você estava ocupado e, como não queria incomodá-lo, pediu para se encontrar comigo fora da empresa para tratar disso. – explicou o loiro – É uma pena que você não tenha conversado com ela! Ela é uma ótima pessoa de fato...

-Hum... – respondeu o moreno, distraído – Ela é uma ótima pessoa desde que esteja de boca fechada.

-Como disse?

-Ah, nada! – apressou-se a dizer Sasuke – Esse é meu andar. Até Logo.

Saiu do elevador seguindo pra sua sala perdido em pensamentos.

-Então...ela não mencionou a discussão para o Naruto. Mas por que essa mulher...

-Como disse, Senhor Uchiha?- perguntou Karin, sentada em sua mesa lendo uma revista de moda.

-Hein? – perguntou confuso.

-O senhor falava algo sobre uma mulher e...

-Ah, eu apenas estava pensando em voz alta que...que...preciso comprar um presente para minha mãe, é isso! – respondeu, tentando consertar o estrago – Vou terminar alguns relatórios antes da maldita festa de natal. Não permita que ninguém me interrompa.

-Sim, capitão! – respondeu Karin, fazendo continência.

-Descontarei de seu salário por essa piadinha infame. – falou o moreno, fechando a cara – E eu fico com isso! – disse arrancando a revista das mãos da secretária e se fechando em seu escritório.

-Tomara que ele não ganhe um presentinho sequer! – resmungou Karin para a porta fechada.

-Eu ouvi isso! – berrou Sasuke.

-Brincadeirinha chefe!

A Festa

Dez horas em ponto ele resolveu descer para o salão de festas da empresa. Saindo de sua sala, tropeçou em algo.

-Mas que diabos... – reclamou, pegando o embrulho cor-de-rosa no qual tropeçara.

Abriu o pacote e encontrou algo que presumiu ser um boneco seu, extremamente mal feito, e com algumas agulhas espetadas no traseiro.

-Aquela mulher! – irritou-se, reconhecendo o perfume que o pacote exalava. Por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, o cheiro da organizadora de festas era facilmente reconhecível para ele.

Sasuke dirigiu-se para o salão e, na porta do local, deparou-se com a Haruno vestida com um vestido vermelho ("_Belas pernas_!") e um gorro de papai-noel recepcionando os convidados.

Aproximou-se e, antes que pudesse se controlar, falou:

-Essa sua roupa é inapropriada para uma festa empresarial!

-Hum...você não parecia pensar dessa forma enquanto encarava minhas pernas alguns minutos atrás! – respondeu ela na lata.

-Eu estava apenas reparando quão feias elas são. Eu não gosto de mulheres com muitas celulites, estrias e essas coisas. – retrucou o homem.

-O que você disse? Eu não tenho nada disso! – bradou Sakura, extremamente irritada.

-Então... – continuou o moreno, aproximando-se da orelha dela – Que tal você me provar que suas pernas não são tão feias assim lá no meu escritório, após a festa?

-Como? – perguntou ela, ruborizando.

-É brincadeira, sua tonta. Aliás, do que mesmo você está vestida? – perguntou, afastando-se dela.

-Oras seu...para começo de conversa, eu nunca aceitaria sua proposta por mais que ela fosse séria! Você deve ser mal dotado e, ainda por cima, ter pêlos nos pés! Eca! E eu estou vestida de mamãe-noel. Seu sócio está cumprimentando os convidados vestido de papai-noel.

-Se você quer mesmo saber, eu sou muito bem dotado! Basta perguntar para qualquer mulher desta festa! E, a propósito, o Naruto é casado. – respondeu o moreno.

-Eu sei que ele é casado. Conheci a esposa dele e ela é muito simpática, porém é também muito tímida para vestir uma roupa destas. – retrucou a rosada.

-Realmente. A pessoa tem que ser muito, mas muito desinibida para vestir uma rou...

-Com licença! - Interrompeu um senhor, batendo no ombro de Sasuke – Eu quero entrar!

-Por aqui, senhor! – falou gentilmente Sakura, acompanhando o homem para dentro do salão e dando as costas para Sasuke, mas não sem antes virar para encará-lo e mostrar a língua.

-Que mulher infantil! – pensou em voz alta – E irritante...e gentil...e bonita...e esperta...e...e...

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu para dentro do salão e logo a encontrou.

-Hey! – a chamou, pegando em seu braço.

-Sim? – perguntou ela, encarando-o.

-A parte sobre você me provar que tem boas pernas...eu estava falando sério.

Ela sorriu de canto.

-Está tão desesperado assim para me mostrar que é bem dotado? – perguntou – É...talvez eu devesse ir só para comprovar mesmo....

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

-Meia-noite no meu escritório então?

-Não! Nesse horário eu estarei coordenando a ceia de natal.

Diante da cara decepcionada de Sasuke, Sakura acrescentou:

-Mas não se preocupe. Seu sócio já me contratou como a organizadora oficial de festas da empresa de vocês. Ele planejava lhe mostrar o contrato amanhã.

-E qual é a próxima festa? – perguntou o Uchiha, sorrindo abertamente pela primeira vez em uma festa de natal.

-Ano Novo. Por enquanto, apenas relaxe e comemore meu bem! – respondeu a mulher, se afastando para receber os outros convidados.

Sim, Uchiha Sasuke ainda odiava o natal. Mas com certeza passaria a gostar das comemorações de Ano Novo.

**FIM**

**xx**

Ha! Aqui estava eu, entediada em mais um dia de férias, ouvindo o primeiro CD da Hilary Duff (sim, eu escrevi Hilary Duff) e começa a tocar uma música chamada "Party up" (procurem no youtube, é legalzinha). Na mesma hora eu tive a idéia para essa fic. Não está muito boa porque eu estou suuuuuuuper enferrujada para escrever e...bom, minhas fics nunca foram uma Brastemp. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews.

Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo para todos!


End file.
